Souls Ameliorated: Extended Ending
by Kirabaros
Summary: The extended ending of Souls Ameliorated. Ultimate chick flick Dean and Angela and fun banter between Sam and Angela.


**Souls Ameliorated: Extended Ending**

She didn't even looked as she landed but stumbled through the door and crashed on the bed with a rather stunned expression and rolled over. She stared up at the ceiling until it registered that she was next to someone on her right. She sat up and realizing it was Sam she pushed Absolution aside, letting it clunk to the floor and managed to unclench her fingers and open the vial. She was grateful that Dean held Sam's head up as she managed to coax the antitoxin down.

The adrenaline started to wear off and the vial was empty. Sam was cooperative and swallowed the entire dose before relaxing his body and lying back down on the bed. Angela flopped back down and started taking long deep breaths of air. It calmed her enough to hear Dean say, "Nice move Angie."

Angela let out a slight chuckle staring up at the ceiling. She could hear her breaths come out like pants. "It's not easy saving your asses."

"Yeah but you do it real good," Dean replied from the other side of Sam. Looking out the window he saw the sun come out. He said, "I wonder how long before a store opens for food."

"A few hours," Angela replied as she closed her eyes to sleep, "And you owe me a new pair of boots."

"Next payday," Dean replied closing his eyes to sleep.

"Nice to see you two getting along," Sam's voice entered. "Should I alert the media?"

Angela opened her eyes and looked over at Dean and they both said with a smirk on their faces, "Shut up Sam." They closed their eyes to take a long deserved rest secure that no one was going to bother them and both delighted to hear the slight chuckle coming from Sam.

It was four hours later when Angela woke up and checked on the brothers. Sam's coloring looked better and Dean looked like the sleep revived his tired body. She could tell that she was energized even though she was still a little tired but it was from the relief and the dying of adrenaline. It was encouraging to finish the job of the usual disposing of the bodies.

She left the bedroom and searched only to find that the bodies, including Cal's were gone. She couldn't help but smirk. _You old monkey. Always trying to show me up._ The thought had no malice but only a fond memory of the contests she used to play with the old monk in regards to their respective plant knowledge. She could still smell the blood however and figured that would stay with her for some time. No matter though.

"Did you clean while I wasn't looking?"

Angela gave a wry smile and turned to look at Dean, "If I did, you would have found yourself scrubbed head to toe."

Dean chuckled as he pushed himself up from the doorframe he had been leaning against. He walked into the room, surprised to find that the mess they had made was cleaned up. They must've slept like the dead or something. He found no trace of the blood from those douches though a glance at Angela told him that she could smell it. He replied, "Well if you did that then I would have thrown a fit. Grown man thing."

"A grown man that dreams he is in Wonderland?"

Dean pouted slightly, "You really aren't going to let me live that down are ya?"

Angela shrugged her shoulders. "Depends."

Dean didn't need to ask for clarification on what she meant. Even though they pretty much talked about what happened, Dean could see why she needed to ask if it was okay to get back on the bus with him and Sam. Or maybe she did understand what he didn't say but was having a hard time believing it. Still even he felt he needed to clarify where they stood. He replied, "I guess I need to wait and see if you are going to let me live it down."

"Even if my brand of humor is different?"

"Especially because of that. It's been boring on the road with Sam's company and I haven't been able to fix a few of my shirts…"

Dean was stopped from saying more when he was grabbed in a hug. He would have protested about chick flick moments but he didn't. He found himself relaxing into the hug. He was then released and he found himself looking at her and she said, "Thanks."

"Well… um… you're welcome?" Dean frowned at what he said. He wasn't sure what he was being thanked for.

"Don't try too hard Dean. At least you don't see me as a thing. That means a lot."

"It should. I mean no one else would have come back and no one else would have done everything to help Sam." Dean knew he was in a chick flick moment big time and he was having a hard time negotiating that field. "Can you believe he told me that something would have had to happen to him to get us in the same room together?"

"I would, considering that Sam has talents few see though that idea is probably the stupidest one ever," Angela replied.

"I'm glad we agree on something." Dean grinned at Angela glad that he found a way out of the chick flick moment. "I—I'm glad that you are back. Really."

Angela grinned feeling relief and happy. It was still a long road to get back to what they once were but it would be worth it. "Dean… no chick flick moments," she said softly.

Dean couldn't help but burst into laughter.

~0~0~

Sam put the last of the gear in the trunk of the Impala. After the events that seemed like a really bad dream or hallucination, things seemed as near normal as it could get for a Winchester. He knew that whatever happened between Dean and Angela seemed to work out. They were actually talking and laughing with each other. Over what, he had yet to find out or probably never will. That was fine with him though. At least they were back together.

Dean mentioned it in his usual fashion while Angela went to dig out some food that had been left in a shed by the monk that used to live there. He said, "So I guess we picked up a stray again."

Sam had raised his brow at that. He was just getting used to the fact that his neck was no longer sore and his body no longer ached. "Yeah? Meaning?"

"Meaning that you don't need to resort to the puppy eyes with me." Dean checked the pot that had been used to make coffee. "Angie's coming with us."

Sam couldn't help but grin even though Dean couldn't see it. Well something good came out of this. The funny thing was though Dean probably wouldn't have seen it that way was that he didn't even plan it. It just happened. He replied, "Good I was getting tired of trying launch a campaign."

"Shut up bitch."

"Whatever, jerk."

Sam grinned as he shut the trunk of the Impala and leaned against it. Things really were better with her around. The next thing he knew was that he felt a smack to the back of his head. It wasn't too hard but hard enough to make a difference. He put a hand to the back of his head and turned to glare at what he expected to be Dean. Instead he saw Angela and he couldn't help but frown at her. "What was that for?"

"For getting yourself stuck with a dart," Angela gave in a matter of fact tone with an equally straight face. "For deciding to play hero."

Sam rubbed his head and looked at her. "If that is what I get for trying to save you then…"

"No, for thinking that getting yourself injured was the only way to get me and Dean to talk," Angela interrupted.

"It worked didn't it?" Sam couldn't help but pout at her. He had forgotten how she scolded and he felt like a berated child.

Angela studied the pout and finally couldn't resist anymore. She started laughing and replied, "I guess it did though I think you didn't plan on it being this way did you?" She held out a glass bottle. It was beer, some really good stuff the monk liked to drink. She had packed them in with the ice chest for later.

Sam accepted the beer and took a sip. It was a bit early in the day but then again considering what they all had been through… He replied, "Not really. It was more along the lines of getting you to meet in a room and then locking the door."

"Big risk considering we would have probably been trying to kill each other," Angela replied as she took a seat next to Sam. She took a drink of her beer. Ah it was just like she remembered.

"You wouldn't though. It's not you."

Angela was quiet for a moment. She then replied, "You really believe that don't you Sam?"

"Well yeah. I know Dean thinks I'm naïve when it comes to people but to be honest ever since you saved us, I've had this feeling that you are not what people see." Sam sighed and looked upward as if trying to think of something better to say. "I know it sounds lame but I get the feeling that you are a good person no matter what."

Angela studied Sam's profile before turning to look at the dirt on the ground. Dean implied the same thing but in his own way. It was probably more than she deserved in her mind but it was something to think about. "You aren't just saying that to get me back?"

"No," Sam replied as he looked at her. Any other time he would have added to that but he could understand her reasoning.

Angela looked up and replied with a gentle smile, "Thanks."

"So you're not gonna hit me again for…"

"Nah. I'll let Dean do it. Maybe I'll get some laughs out of it." She smiled to show that she was teasing him.

Sam returned the smile with one of his own and gave a slight shake with his head. He really did miss that. "Only you would get a kick out of watching Dean kick my ass."

"What can I say? I just love brotherly banter," Angela replied as she took another sip of her beer. She stared off for a moment before asking, "So did you mean what you said when you decided that you had to take out Cal by yourself?"

Sam paused to think about what she was getting at. Most of what he did when he was lucid seemed like a dream. Hell when he saw that shadow around Dean, he had to have his brother talk him out of it. He did remember gripping Absolution though. He thought some more and then it came back to him. He had called her a friend. He looked at her and found that she was staring at something off in the distance, probably lost in thought. He replied, "Yes."

"I thought so."

Sam frowned slightly and stared at his beer when he felt another head smack. He gave a slight bitch face at her. "What is it with you and head slaps?"

"Don't ever put yourself at risk like that again."

Sam gave her a look that said 'what the hell.' He was lucky that he hadn't dropped his beer. He rubbed his head again. She was something else.

"You were lucky but believe me it's not always so when you are under the influence of a poison. Don't do that again."

"Yes Mom," Sam replied, teasing her. "If I had known I was getting the bossiest woman around…"

"Go ahead and finish that sentence Sam. You might not like the response," Angela interrupted with a teasing grin.

Sam shook his head. "You are something else Angie but I wouldn't have it any other way." He held up his beer.

"Glad to be of service." Angela returned the gesture and they clinked the glass bottles together.

"Hey are we going to hit the road or what?" Dean's voice called as he exited the cabin.

Sam and Angela looked at each other. They finished their beers and got into the Impala. It was another day and another adventure. There were hunts to find and things that needed to be ganked. This time though they would be together… again.

* * *

**A/N:** The extended ending that was deleted since it was decided that the initial conversation about the boots was enough to show that Dean and Angie were on good terms with each other and plus the chick flick moment was a little too much for Dean.


End file.
